


kiss me like you mean it

by luthien82



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's International Kissing Day. Clint seizes the opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> I was sitting on the couch with my roommate **hallowchaser** and she mentioned that it's apparently "International Kissing Day" today? **chatona** who is visiting right now was all, "Aww, that's so nice." And I, of course, went all, "Now I want Clint/Coulson fic!"
> 
> I should've known they would gang up on me and force me to write it...
> 
> ANYWAY! Happy International Kissing Day, everyone :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The Avengers is the property of Marvel Studios, Paramount Pictures, Joss Whedon and a whole lot of other people who are not me. No money is being made by the creation of this piece of fan work. No harm is intended, it's all in good fun.

* * *

Phil was in a lousy mood. Their op had gone pear shaped from the minute they’d set foot on the ground, and it had only been thanks to Clint’s impeccable aim and Natasha’s ruthlessness that they didn’t lose any junior agents. Some were a little maimed, sure, but Phil knew for a fact that two of them could only blame themselves for it.

So yeah, Phil was in a lousy mood after that cock-up of an operation. It must’ve been reflecting on his face as most of the agents steered clear of him. Good, at least he wouldn’t have to listen to any bullshit excuses.

They were back at headquarters for all of five minutes when Clint fell into step beside him, coming out of nowhere. Phil ignored him, mentally going over what paperwork he would have to fill out after this op. He would deal later with Clint and his sarcastic notes about how and why that op had gone to hell so fast. He _really_ wasn’t in the mood for that at the moment, even though Clint was probably the only one not intimidated by Phil’s five yard stare of death right now. Well, aside from Natasha, but nothing really fazed her anyway.

The sigh was his only warning before Clint skipped a step and pushed himself in front of Phil to block his path. Before he could yell at him, Clint’s hand slid to the back of Phil’s neck, pulled him forward with surprising strength and kissed him.

It was a chaste kiss, for Clint Barton’s standards. His lips were surprisingly soft and tender on Phil’s, only a hint of pressure and no demand at all. It was like a gentle caress, aimed to soothe his rustled feathers and calm him down. Phil was too surprised to react at all for a second, and before he could decide what the hell to do with _this_ , Clint retreated.

He was smirking, the asshole.

“What the hell was that?” Phil asked, and his voice did _not_ break. He’d deny that to his dying day. But he definitely didn’t sound as reprimanding as he’d hoped. And he sure as hell wanted to sound reprimanding because assets did not kiss their handlers out of the blue without a warning. Or even a prior indication that there was interest in the first place.

As if he’d read Phil’s mind, Clint’s smirk only grew wider and morphed into a shit eating grin.

“It’s International Kissing Day, sir.”

Phil stared at him in disbelief, trying to make sense of that bit of information. He was unsuccessful. “International Kissing Day.”

“Yep.”

“And you felt the urge to plant one on me?” Phil really hated that he sounded so confused but _damn it_ , he really was. It didn’t help that the kiss had been so _nice_.

Clint folded his arms over his chest and shrugged his shoulders. “You looked like you needed it. Sir.”

Phil was still not sure what was going on here, either with Clint or his own head. So he sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He would deal with this the only way he could right now.

“Get out of my way, Clint.”

He didn’t need to look up to know that Clint was throwing a sloppy salute at him. Phil heard footsteps and felt Clint stop next to him. He didn’t expect the sudden puff of warm air against his ear when Clint leaned over and murmured, “If you need more of those, you know where to find me.”

And with that he strode away down the corridor, leaving Phil behind with a load of questions and goosebumps down his spine. He shook himself out of the weird shock that Clint’s actions and words had put him in and made his own way down the corridor to his office.

He was not thinking about Clint’s lips covering his, or the miniscule taste he’d caught when he’d licked his lips afterwards. And he certainly wasn’t thinking about Clint’s offer to get more where that one had come from. No, definitely not. That way lay madness.

He should’ve known that he couldn’t resist the temptation of such an obvious challenge. And he would’ve berated himself for his short sightedness in this matter if he hadn’t been otherwise occupied when the realization hit. But he _was_ otherwise occupied by pressing Clint against a wall in the nook near the armoury, out of sight of the security cameras, and pushing his knee between his thighs at the same time he slid his tongue into Clint’s mouth.

It _was_ International Kissing Day, after all. They better made the best of it.


End file.
